


My Brother, Dean Winchester

by Shaitanah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has trouble writing an essay for school. [comment fic fill for the prompt "brothers" by tigriswolf]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eric Kripke rules this kingdom.

Sam hates these assignments at school where you have to write about your family. It’s not that there’s nothing special about the Winchesters; it’s that there’s absolutely nothing normal about them. And teachers mostly frown upon frank displays of abnormality. Another trip to the therapist is the last thing Sam needs.

 

This latest assignment is the Crowning Moment of Stupid delivered by Miss Price. Not just an essay on family, but on siblings. Sam knows that Maggie – two desks ahead of him – would write about the fashion tips she got from her big sister. Billy, the desk by the window, would complain about having to babysit his kid brother on Sundays. Jordan has a twin brother in the parallel grade, and they love pulling pranks on grown-ups who always fail to tell them apart even if, in Sam’s opinion, they don’t look that much alike.

 

Everybody has somebody. Sam just has Dean. The coolest big brother ever – and he can’t write a single word about him that wouldn’t have him committed. If you edit out all the serious parts – like that salt and burn last week when Sam almost got buried alive under the grave dirt and Dean pulled him out – there’s really nothing more to Dean. At least nothing G-rated enough to show Miss Price.

 

My brother always gives me his Lucky Charms when I want some, Sam jots down, and thinks: Great, it makes me look selfish; also, five. But be that as it may, it makes for a more realistic example of Dean’s selflessness than “My brother carried me out of a burning house when a demon killed our Mom.”

 

Sam writes: Sometimes my brother doubles as an alarm clock by belching out _War Pigs_ in my ear when I have a hard time getting up after a hard day (in which the three letters after the “h” are a little muddled because it should have spelled “hunt”). That’s the biggest sign of Dean caring other than blasting nasties away from Sam with a shotgun. Wouldn’t want his nerd of a brother to miss school, would he?

 

Sam writes: I don’t get to wear Dean’s clothes when he grows out of it (because no clothes survive long enough in their line of work), which is okay (because he doesn’t want to turn into Dean; it’s bad enough that Dean tries to turn himself into Dad).

 

Sam writes: Having a big brother means that even if you screw up, he is okay with it because he’s already been there and done that. (Sam is not sure how much of that applies to Dean, but the whole sentence inspires an _aww!_ reaction, which is guaranteed to be a hit with Miss Price.)

 

“Hey, Sammy. Reached Nerdvana yet?”

 

Sam starts, and promptly hides his notes. Death of acute embarrassment is inevitable if Dean takes so much as a look at them.

 

“What are you beavering over anyway?” Dean asks.

 

“A thing for school,” Sam answers, evasively. “About who I wanna be when I grow up.”

 

Dean chuckles. “Don’t sweat it. If you write the truth, they’ll never believe you. Then again, we won’t be here long enough for the fallout, so yeah, give’em the truth.”

 

When Dean leaves the room, Sam pulls out his essay and adds: My brother is awesome. When I grow up, I want to be just like him. (He thinks: But I don’t want to be him.)

 

 _October 17–18, 2011_


End file.
